London Calling
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: A new Honey 'Verse! The crowd goes wild. Anyway, this is a little different from my normal Honey 'Verse stuff. It's a bit surreal but there you have it. At least it's a new story, right? Summary: How does London feel about the imminent arrival of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?


**Disclaimer: Sherlock is not mine. John is not mine. I just play with them. Besides if they were mine I'd give them over for Lestrade.**

 **A/N: I know I'm awful. I'm so sorry. In my defense I have moved since the last time I posted anything. From Arizona to Washington. That's a long way you know. I haven't abandoned anything either. In fact I have been working on my stories and will be posting updates soon. Problem is…I work from 10:30am to midnight six days a week now and have very little free time. Anyway I just wanted you all to know that I was still here and I hope you like this new addition to the Honey 'Verse. It's a little different from my normal but I still think it's pretty good…of course it was like 2am when I finished it…let me know what you think.**

London Calling

Chill, crisp autumn air blew over the skyline and down into the busy streets carrying it's tint of the coming winter with it. The air smelled of snow and the sea. People shivered inside their warm coats and braced themselves against its bite. But the wind would have its way. It would nip at their exposed skin and bring the color to their cheeks no matter how they bundled up.

But today the wind merely blew past them and howled down the alleyways and between the buildings. It shouted out its message for the Lady as loudly as it could. They were coming. Her children were returning to her.

She heard the message the wind gave her and relaxed into her boundaries as she had been able to in years. Not since the last time they had left her. It had been far too long since she felt them on her streets and in her heart. But they were coming home now and she needed to prepare their welcome.

Dark, forgotten passages far beneath the streets opened with creaks of disuse but they opened. Those passageways would be needed by her boys. She sent the Fat One's agents to the places her boy's had always liked to live before they came together at Baker St.

The wind gave a piercing howl through her alleys until she paid attention to what he was trying to tell her. She startled so hard that one of the gas lines the people had threaded through her burst in a fiery spray.

She ignored the small pain to catch the wind in an alleyway that ended in a brick wall. Some of the people that had walked past that alley many times wondered when the wall had been put it but soon dismissed the anomaly. She ignored their confused mutterings as well and made the wind repeat what he had said.

Together? They were together already? But Baker St. wasn't ready yet! She hadn't come home yet! She needed the woman before she could have Baker St. ready for her boys. She would have to find some other place for her boys to stay until the woman came home. That wouldn't be too hard to fix.

But together? She'd known for some time that this time around would be different. That this time she could do a better job of protecting her boys from HIM. This was excellent news. Together already and they had been for years.

This time there would be no separation, no lies and no leaving her with only one child to watch over while the other was off chasing down the phantoms. This time they would stay within her borders where she could watch over them. This time they would stay. Yes, this time would be different.

Soon, the wind told her. Soon they would be home and soon they would set to work scraping the evil away from her stones. Soon, her boys would be home.

SH/JW SH/JW SH/JW SH/JW

High above the bustling city streets two figures stood silhouetted in the rare light of the full moon. They did not shiver in the cold wind. They did not move at all for a long, long time. Then the taller form moved minutely and shifted closer to the shorter one. His head bent down until his lips were level with his companion's ear. "Do you hear it?" He asked in a voice barely above a breath.

The shorter man shifted his head so that he could see the taller man. "No," he shook his head. "I don't hear anything up here," even so he kept his voice just as quiet as the other had. There was a feeling in the air. A feeling of anticipation, of the beginning of something. He couldn't explain it even to himself but he could feel it and he knew his companion could too.

The taller man crouched down and placed his hand, palm down and flat, on the rooftop they'd been standing on. He held out his other hand to his companion and motioned him closer. "Listen," he commanded.

The shorter man knelt down beside the taller and placed his hand over the one on the rooftop. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh and listened to the wind and the city below them and then he heard it. The faint, joyful whispering. His eyes slid open and he stared at his companion with a smile. "She's been waiting for us, Sherlock," he stated with conviction. "She's glad we're home."

Sherlock's smile matched John's for joy. "She has and she is," he agreed. "She's whispering her secrets to us. She's telling us everything we need to know to chase out the evil that is infecting her streets, John. She wants us to do the job destiny has set for us."

John snorted at him. "You don't believe in destiny, Sherlock," he reminded.

Sherlock shrugged complacently. "Tonight I do," he corrected. "For tonight I believe in destiny and magic and cities that can talk and breathe and live just as we do. For tonight."

John nodded his acceptance and then pulled Sherlock to his feet again. He squeezed Sherlock's cold fingers in his own and tugged him to the edge of the roof to look down on the streets. "We're home," he murmured as the feeling of belonging filled his chest. "At last."

Sherlock freed his hand and stood behind John with his arms wrapped around the smaller man. "Yes," he murmured and then stood at the edge of the rooftop staring down into the city that they had sworn to protect.

The wind howled through alleyways and streets. The stars sang their inaudible song. And a city unfurled herself and fed her secrets to two extraordinary men that were her long lost children.

By morning they would have forgotten their conversation and the fanciful notions hatched in the moonlight. Their bodies would remember the whispered secrets and knowledge though. Their feet would know where the best shortcuts were. Their hands would know where to find all the loose stones in her buildings. Their legs would know which rooves were safe for running.

Her boys were home again.


End file.
